


Rides Up with Wear

by Draycevixen



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, M/M, Weekly Obbo Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We don't always say what we mean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rides Up with Wear

.

“Christ, Ray, aren’t you ready yet?”

“Keep your hair on.”

 _Can’t breathe when you’re wearing those jeans, how are you managing it?_ “You take this long and you still look like something the cat dragged in.”

“Charming!” _Your bloody jackets, always obscuring my view._

“Cowley expects us at 9:00am sharp. I’m going to have to drive like a bloody maniac.” _Great excuse for not having to make eye contact._

“You always drive like a bloody maniac.” _Can look at you all I want while you’re driving._

“Chop-chop.” _Tonight, I’m telling you tonight._

“After you.” _Tonight, I’m taking you tonight._

.


End file.
